An Original CharacterMarySue Parody
by The Darkness Effect
Summary: The Fellowship runs into an OC in Moria. Just a silly story that I wrote. WARNING: OC/Mary-Sue death, and violence - nothing really gory  rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Violence, and an OC dies in this story.**__

_Another random parody by me. I don't mean to offend anyone with this story; it's just for fun.  
>It's been a while since I've read the books, so some of my facts may be off. I'm sorry if they are.<br>This is just suppost to be a silly story._

_Everyone/everything that has anything to do with The Lord of the Rings doesn't belong to me.  
><em>

Original Character Parody

The Fellowship had been walking carefully through the darkness of Moria with Gandalf leading the way for about a day when they found a crumpled pile of purple cloth lying right in the middle of the pathway.

"What's that?"  
>Upon farther examination, they noticed the purple pile was a person.<br>"I think that's a lady Pip."  
>"But what's she doing in the middle of a giant mine?"<p>

The lady dressed in purple was beyond beautiful. She had waist length blue/black hair fanned out around her head like a halo, she had facial features that could only be defined as perfect, and she was quite slender. But something was... Off about her.  
>"Who do you think she is?" Merry asked no one in particular.<br>"She's a spy!" Boromir declared. "Why else would she be so at rest in a place like this?" If Boromir looked to his right he would have seen Gimli shoot him a death glare.  
>The lady stood up gracefully "I am no spy, my dear Boromir," her melodic voice bounced off the walls of the mine.<br>Boromir was flabbergasted "How do you know my name?"

The strange angelic lady smiled at the Fellowship. "I know many things, for the Valar sent me to assist you with your quest."  
>Gandalf knew for sure that something was wrong with the woman before them. Could it be...? No, that wasn't possible. But the way she was looking at Legolas said otherwise. "Tell me, what is your name?" Gandalf said slowly, hoping his assumption was wrong.<br>The lady's bell-like laugh sounded through the mine, most likely alerting every foul creature near by of their presence - Which was the last thing they needed."How can you not know my name Mithrandir? For I am Lady Vanya Alyce Sparkle Flaming-Rainbow Silverstar, Queen of Ilyestra, a lost island near the shores of Valinor!" She laughed again.

Gandalf's eyes darkened. "Fade back into the darkness, foul demon!" he shouted at her.  
>The members of the Fellowship drew their weapons. Gandalf's reaction to the strange woman made it obvious she was a threat.<br>The lady frowned. "Come now, it doesn't have to be this way. I won't hurt you."  
>"Don't look in to her eyes!" Gandalf told the Fellowship. "She might try to control you!"<br>The grip Legolas had on his bow tightened. He pulled the string back and let an arrow fly. But it failed to do damage; the so-called queen simply waved her hand and his arrow swerved to the side. He jumped back in surprise.  
>Vanya pouted. "Please don't do that, my love, it is very rude."<br>"W-what did you call me?"  
>She smiled at him sympathetically. "Don't you know? We are to be married after the One Ring is destroyed"<br>"Who said this?" He demanded.  
>"It is the will of the Valar for us to rule Mirkwood together." She told him dreamily.<br>Legolas noticed that the rest of the group was desperately trying to inflict damage on the being in front of them, but failing miserably. She seemed to have put up some sort of invisible shield around herself. 'Now this is just silly' he thought as he witnessed Sam trying to beat her with a frying pan.

"Legolas! You must agree with her!" Gandalf said just loud enough so the elf could hear him.  
>He whipped his head around to stare in shock at the wizard.<br>"It may distract her long enough for us to defeat her!"  
>Legolas nodded sadly. He turned towards the lady and forced himself to smile "Now that I have thought about it. I will marry you."<br>Lady Vanya clasped her hands together, "Oh! I cannot wait!"  
>Legolas felt sick, but he pressed himself to keep smiling and hold his arms open, as if to hug her.<br>She squeeled and ran towards him.  
>Unfortunatly for her, not all of her made it into Legolas' embrace.<br>Legolas shoved the headless body away from himself. "I thank you my friend," he said to Boromir.  
>Boromir nodded.<p>

Frodo sheathed Sting as he asked Gandalf. "What was she?"  
>"That was possiblely one of the most horrid creatures you will meet in your life-time. Some of them have the ability to enchant men into doing their bidding, or even fall in love with them. They are more evil then what lays in Mordor. An Orginal Character."<p>

_Thank you for reading_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay I got a review XD Thank you!_

_I don't mean to offend anyone with this story – It's just for fun._

_Anything in this story that has to do with The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me. The only things that do belong to me in this story are the OCs and Mary-Sues… Sadly._

_Sorry if my facts aren't right; I haven't read the books or watched the movies in a while. (This story has stuff from the books and the movies in it.)_

_Sorry for taking a long time to update. I had writer's block, and it was silly._

**WARNING: Character death, and Mary-Sue death**

Lothlorien

Frodo sat quietly as Sam stood up on his bed and began to recite the poem he wrote about Gandalf as the rest of the Fellowship (excluding Legolas, he most likely wandered off somewhere) listened. Frodo sighed sadly. Gandalf never made it to Galadriel's realm. He died in Moria shortly after he stopped the Balrog from reaching the Fellowship.

The event that caused the wizard's fall was very strange. Gandalf had stayed at the edge of the broken bridge to watch the fire demon fall – To make sure it wouldn't come back.

Just as he turned to make his way towards the Fellowship, a loud popping noise echoed through the mine, and then a shower of pink sparkles fell from above them.

"What was that?" Pippin asked. No one heard him since they were too busy coughing - attempting to get all of the sparkley debris out of their lungs and noses.

A high-pitched shriek nearly broke their ear-drums as something fell on top of Gandalf, causing him to lose his balance, and topple over. He managed to grab hold of the bridge so he wouldn't fall into the dark abyss. The something was actually a someone; and that someone was a girl who looked to be in her late-teens.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

The girl whirled around to see who had just spoken. A huge smile broke out across her face and she started clapping her hands. "Oh em gee! It's like, the Fellowship!"

Gandalf's eyes grew to be about the size of dinner-plates "FLY YOU FOOLS!"

"No! Like, wait up for me! It's like, totally stupid in here, and there are a ton of like, really ugly people coming!" The girl tried to get up, but she lost her footing and fell –which caused one of her ridiculously long high-heels to stab Gandalf in the eye; and made the wizard lose his grip and fall into the darkness.

"GANDALF!" Frodo cried.

As orcs swarmed in front of them, the Fellowship ran toward the exit of the mines. Aragorn picked Frodo up and followed the others as the orcs started to shoot arrows at them.

"Like, oh my gosh! Don't just like, leave me here!" the girl screamed. But before she could make it across the bridge an arrow flew towards her, and pierced her skull. She tipped over and fell in after Gandalf and the Balrog; taking all of her foul pink sparkles, and glitter with her.

Unknown to the Fellowship; the orc who fired the arrow that killed the teenage-girl was lifted up onto another orc's shoulders and paraded around Moria as all the other orcs shouted and whooped with joy.  
>***<p>

Legolas wandered back toward the rest of the Fellowship after socializing with the other elves in Lothorien. He was quite disturbed about the incouters he had with the strange women who had been stalking the Fellowship so he went to seek counselling.

Pippin looked up when the Mirkwood prince came into view. Pippen tryed to hold back his question. He attempted to think of possible answers that would make sense, but failed. Being the curious Hobbit that he was; he just had to know. So he asked, "Legolas, why do you have a jug?"

Legolas looked down at the jug in his hands, thought about it for a moment, then simply said. "I do not know."

_Thank you for reading_


End file.
